


Hard Adjustments

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [15]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Memory Related, Past Lives, Past Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sailor Moon, Mamoru, Endymion was a man, but was reborn as a woman. It made it very hard to adjust to memories of a previous life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

Adjusting to the memories of Prince Endymion has been hard. None of the others have the trouble that she does, though they do claim have sympathy for her issue.

If she's honest with herself, she's jealous of that. Jealous of the young women that she has come to love as younger sisters.

Including Usagi-chan.

All the memories of the past clearly indicate that during the waning years of the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity had been in love with the Prince of Earth during that time.

Not a fellow Princess.

Its even started to put a strain on their friendship, because neither of them know to act around the other or how to deal with the present situation that the memories have them placed.

Its even hampered by the fact that she herself is already in a happy relationship with her current partner and Usagi has made it clear that she doesn't want to ruin that relationship for her. Especially when so many lives have already been torn apart in some way by the evil that they are fighting against.

She is grateful to the younger woman for that alone.

Grateful that they have managed to remain friends for so long.

They've both already tried to ask Setsuna about it, who has remained tight lipped about the future. Which doesn't surprise her in the least though she knows that the future can change in the instant a choice is made.

Though it still doesn't make it any easier to adjust to having the memories of her past self.


End file.
